Yami's Birthday Bash!
by Fire Coral
Summary: Bakura and Marik are planning Yami's birthday. But why is Bakura doing this or will he finally get rid of the pharaoh once and for all! Please review :
1. Ideas

I'm back with another story, I'm still not sure if I'm going to make a sequel for stuck with you, you'll just have to wait and see!

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh.

It was a normal day for Ryou, but for Bakura this was no ordinary day, no, today was….

THE PHARAOH'S BIRTHDAY!

Well technically it was Yugi's birthday but because no-one seemed to know when Yami's birthday was they decided to celebrate it on the same day as Yugi.

So back to the plot.

Bakura was sitting on the lounge trying to figure out what to "do" forYami's birthday!

"Hmm, should I decapitate his toy collection or give him a box of locusts? Oh Ra, this is not working out. I'm gonna need help and I know just who to ask!"

"MARIK, OPEN THE RA-DAMNED DOOR WILL YA!" Shouted Bakura as he thumped his fist against the pale white door.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming Bakura, just hold on a sec," was the response from a sleepy tomb keeper who was in his violet pajamas. "Look it's really early, so lets make this quick. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT. I AM TIRED AND I WANT TO GO BACK TO BED!"

"Well I was wondering since it's that pathetic pharaoh's birthday today if you wanted to help me devise a plan to ruin it and then I shall RULE THE WORLD! MUHAHAHAHA! Erm, so what's it gonna be?" Bakura replied, looking around nervously.

"Eh, come again. I got the part with ruining Yami's birthday, but the taking over the world thing- again?" Asked Marik as he rubbed an eye sleepily.

"Ra-dammit. Yeah, I know I haven't exactly worked out all the minor details yet. So that's why I am here. Do you want to help me or not?" Bakura replied, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well, I guess I'm not doing anything else, so yeah, I'll help you,"

"Good, now let's go back to my house and plan Yami's birthday bash!" Stated Bakura triumphantly!

"Huh? Yami's birthday bash?" Marik asked, confused.

"Yeah, well I figured I'd need a name for my master plan of greatness. It was either that or DIE YAMI DIE! And I thought that sounded a little to obvious so moving on we must get going, erm are you going to get dressed or stay in your pj's?" Asked Bakura.

"Eh? Ahh, o..o.of course I'm gonna get dressed you dimwit," Marik replied a tint of blush lining his cheeks!

"Hehe, hurry up I don't have all day," Bakura said smirking.

Once Marik had gotten changed into his usual attire he and Bakura walked quickly back to Ryou's house. Of course Bakura had to stop and get an ice cream first though and some good quality knives, you can never have enough good quality knives ya know!

"Bakura I still don't get why we had to stop to buy an ice cream, which took you almost half an hour just to choose the flavor," groaned Marik.

"Even though I may be planning to get rid of Yami once and for all I still need to eat healthily you know," Bakura replied.

Marik just sighed heavily in response and followed Bakura into the house to plan Yami's Birthday Bash or YBB for short!

Ok I'm going to leave it there for now, but please review! Any ideas are welcomed greatly.


	2. Phase one

I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much to Roku-Gatsu, Anime WarriorSkye, DayDreamer23182 and Emperor k. Rool for reviewing this story! It means heaps to me.

Disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh

Once the two yami's had entered Ryou's house Bakura sat on and armchair while Marik made himself comfortable on the couch. That's when Bakura started to talk about his master plan of greatness!

"So Marik, I was thinking of decapitating Yami's toy collection or give him a box of locusts. I don't know which would have more effect though I'm leaning towards the decapitating his toy collection idea. What do you think?"

"Well first of all, I had no idea Yami had a toy collection. How did you find out?" Marik asked.

"Oh, well I was trying to climb into his bedroom from the window so I could destroy the room but when I was in, I saw on his bed about twenty toys – ranging from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle plushies to action man figures! I swear I was completely terrified so I got out as fast as I could. I think I am now scarred for life," Bakura said, with a look of terror on his face.

"Wow. I feel sorry for you. Anyways back to the crisis at hand, I have a few ideas. How about you distract the pharaoh while I grab his hair gel collection! He'll never see it coming! So what do you think?" Marik said grinning.

"I think we have part one of Yami's Birthday Bash ready to go!" Bakura replied high five-ing Marik.

After about 15 minutes of walking Marik and Bakura finally reached the game shop Yugi's grandfather owned. Phase one of Yami's Birthday Bash was about to commence.

"Hello, hello, hello everyone!" Shouted Bakura as he and Marik entered the game shop with wide grins plastered on their faces!

"Erm, what exactly are you doing here Bakura?" Ryou asked meekly.

"Well hikari, I'm here because it's Yami's birthday is it not? And I just thought I should come and say a big happy birthday to my favourite pharaoh!" Replied Bakura still grinning.

"Uh Bakura you might wanna lay off being all happy," whispered Marik into Bakura's ear.

"Ahh, ok gotcha!"

Just then Yami walked down the stairs all smiles until he saw Bakura and Marik!

"What is 'they' doing here?" Said Yami coldly.

"Um, they said they wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Anzu said, looking worried.

"Humph! Like I'm gonna believe that. Bakura what do you and Marik really want?" Yami asked annoyed that his birthday was probably going to be ruined by a tomb robber and a tomb keeper!

"Oh, come on Yami we just came to say happy birthday," Marik said.

Yami had a disbelieving look glued onto his face.

"Yami, maybe it'll be alright if we let them stay," Yugi said softly.

"Oh fine they can stay," Yami replied, sighing loudly.

Bakura walked over to Yami and started up a conversation…

"So Yami, how old are you now? 3,001 years old?" Bakura said, almost laughing!

"Like you can talk. You'd be the same you moron," Yami shot back, he was clearly displeased that Bakura and Marik were allowed to stay.

Speaking of Marik he had been able to sneak up the stairs and finally after about 5 minutes of searching had found Yami's bedroom!

'_Hmm…if I was hair gel where would I be?' _Marik thought to himself as he searched Yami's room. It took him about 10 minutes but he finally spotted it when he opened a cupboard. Although, before he could reach for it he heard a noise…

"I hope Yami likes his birthday present," came the voice from outside Yami's room.

'_Crap! It's the short twerp!' _ Thought Marik, looking desperately for a hiding place! He managed to just fit underneath Yami's bed, though Yugi wasn't going into his yami's bedroom.

"What the? I thought Yami had closed his door when he came downstairs? Oh well I suppose I'll have to close and lock it again for him. Jeez for a pharaoh he has a pretty crap memory,"

Marik had heard what Yugi had said and was now in deep shit if Yugi locked the door!

'_Please don't lock the door, please. You little brat! I swear if you lock that door I will have Ra put a curse on you and your pathetic family. Okay so maybe I can't exactly do that but I'll get Bakura to cut your hair! HA! Bet you wouldn't want that, would ya?' _Marik would have continued his little rant though he was cut short when he heard the sound of a door closing and then locking! He quickly got up from under the bed to find out that the door had been locked!

'_NOOOOOO! No! Not good, not good! Bad, this is very BAD! Bakura! Bakura's gonna KILL me when he finds out! Wait! He doesn't have to find out I'll just open the window and climb down the side of this Ra-damned building and then walk through the front door and say I just popped out to get some air! Yeah, that's a brilliant plan!'_ So after Marik had calmed down a little he walked quietly over to the window and tried to push it open. He tried once, twice and then a final time until he realised the window was also locked! This was so not Marik's day!

Back downstairs Bakura was starting to worry about Marik and the plan. It was only when Yugi came up to Yami who Bakura was still standing next to that he snapped back into reality.

"Yami, you forgot to close and lock your door again so I had to do it. Would you try to remember to lock it next time please," Yugi stated.

"Oh, sorry Yugi. But I'm totally sure I did close it. Oh well thanks for telling me," Yami replied.

'_Oh fuck! I knew I should have gone in Mariks place, Please Ra say that Marik got out of that room before the little brat locked it, please,'_ Thought Bakura, mentally cursing himself!

Ok! A cliffhanger! Will Marik be able to escape Yami's room before he gets scarred for life from his toy collection! Please review! And thanks heaps for reading.


	3. Bakura to the rescue!

This is now the third chappie for this story! I'm glad people are actually enjoying this story. :P

I'm sorry it's been so long but my computer deleted this story and it really pissed me off.

Anyways please enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh

Bakura was still cursing mentally to himself until a brilliant plan came into his genius, or rather ingenious mind!

To put his plan into action he would have to sneak upstairs. So using his tomb robber skills he still had, even after 3000 years give or take, Bakura snuck past Yami, ran up the stairs and then he managed to find his way to Yami's room.

"Marik! Can ya hear me?" Whispered Bakura knocking softly on the wooden door.

"Huh? Bakura? You're here! Yay! I knew you'd come!" Marik replied, clapping his hands in delight!

"Err… yeah, I'm here," Bakura said, wondering if being stuck in Yami's room had 'done' things to Marik's very unstable mind. "Look, Marik I have a plan. I've so very cleverly thought up, using my great and wonderful mind some brilliant ideas to get you out of that Ra-forsaken room,"

"Oh that's great!" Marik exclaimed joyfully, happy he would soon be out of the room that would most probably end up giving him nightmares!

Bakura had a few ideas…

He tried to use his shoulder as a battering ram and threw himself at the door; that only resulted in him getting a large bruise.

Next he tried to use his finger to pick the lock on the door; the only thing that ended up getting picked off was half of his fingernail from squishing his finger into the lock.

A few of the readers may be thinking, why doesn't Bakura just banish the door to the shadow realm with the help of his millenium ring.

Well he would have done just that had Ryou not confiscated his millenium item off him after an unfortunate incident that involved two kids, one being sent to the shadow realm and the other probably scarred for the rest of his life thanks to Bakura's lesson on 'don't ever annoy me after I have just lost to the pharaoh in a really crap duel that I should have won'!

"Bakura? How come I'm not out of this room yet?" Marik asked.

"I'm working on it you fool, just be patient," Bakura replied, getting frustrated since his ideas weren't working out.

"Hey Bakura I have an idea," Marik piped up.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be good," replied Bakura sarcastically.

Another cliffy! I'd write more but I have writer's block so I could use any ideas anyone would like to put forward! Also thanks heaps for reading.


	4. Bakura gives up

Ahhh, I'm back. I've been really busy with school but thanks to the people who reviewed and an extra special thanks to Wordsworth13, for giving me an idea to use! Please sit back, read and hopefully review. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, but I wouldn't mind owning it!

"Hey Marik, you still in there?" Asked Bakura who was starting to get just a tad annoyed with the situation Marik had gotten himself into this time!

"Uhh, Yeah I am Kura, but I'm kinda bored," Marik replied.

"MARIK! Don't call me Kura! Look I couldn't give a crap if you're bored we just need to find a way to get you out of that Ra forsaken hell-hole," growled Bakura angrily.

"Alright," Marik replied, but then added quietly under his breath, "and everyone says I need anger management, pfft,"

Marik had taken to pacing around the room due to the fact that Bakura was having one of his Bakura's bad mood days. This pacing wasn't doing much for Marik until he wasn't looking where he was going and crashed right into a door! He thought it was the one leading into the corridor but that door was brown, this one was black. So Marik as quietly as he could turned the knob on the door and opened the door to reveal……………………….

THE CORRIDOR?

"What in Ra's name is this? I thought only one door led out here. Oh well at least I'm out of that room! Hmmm, I should probably tell Bakura that I'm free but…. He was mean to me so, no!" Marik exclaimed to himself as he quietly tiptoed past Bakura who was almost to the point of ripping his hair out – literally! Marik then dashed down the stairs and began to make the most of the pharaoh's crap birthday party!

Back upstairs Bakura was still trying to figure out a way to break Marik out of the pharaoh's room. Unfortunately for Bakura it was probably going to take a miracle to get the door open.

A few minutes passed without any luck for Bakura until he remembered that he did have a miracle, and it was right in his pocket! So Bakura quickly reached into his pocket and managed to heave out….. A crowbar!

"Wow. Who knew a crowbar could fit in my pocket! Oh, well at least now I can get Marik out of that blasted room."

Bakura then tried to use the crowbar to break the door open but again lady luck didn't seem to content to be on Bakura's side today so the door wasn't exactly bursting open!

"Come on you stupid crowbar, work for Ra's sake! Jeez. I swear, I'm gonna kill Marik when I find him," Bakura muttered darkly to himself, not noticing a figure striding up the old stairs…

"Bakura? What do you think you're doing?" Demanded a harsh voice.

"Oh shit," whispered to himself, turning around to come face to face with none other than the pharaoh himself.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer Bakura," pressed Yami, clearly in a displeased mood.

"Um. Right, ok. I am trying to break into break into your room because, because. Oh screw it! If you want answers go I suggest you go and talk to Marik," Bakura replied, giving up on trying to think a lie up. Good lies needed time.

"Hmm, I think you and Marik had better leave," Yami stated gesturing a hand towards the staircase.

"Humph. Fine then," replied Bakura gruffly, storming down the stairs and walking out the door but not before he had dragged Marik out by his spiky hair.

"Arghh! What are you doing Bakura?" Marik asked as he struggled against Bakura's tight grip on his precious hair!

"What I'm doing is saving us from humiliation,"

"What the…" Began Marik but not before Bakura intervened.

"Yami caught me trying to break into his room and I couldn't think of a lie so he said we should both leave. So for once we're gonna take his advice,"

"Eh?" Was Marik's reply as he walked after Bakura.

Marik and Bakura walked for a little while until they reached Ryou's house where Marik plonked himself down on the couch and Bakura began pacing around the room.

"Look, Marik, we need to think of a plan," Bakura said, eyes focused on the plush cream-coloured carpet.

"Hmmm, well considering Yami doesn't want us in his house, can't we just give up?" Moaned Marik, uninterested with screwing up Yami's birthday anymore.

"NO! I will not let that bloody stupid pharaoh win-again," Bakura shouted as he stopped pacing.

"Ok then, jeez," muttered Marik.

!A few hours later!

"FOR RA'S SAKE! Who knew trying to ruin someone's birthday could be this difficult!" Screamed a sleep-deprived Bakura.

"Uh, Bakura maybe you should take my advice and – give up already," Marik groaned from his spot on the couch where he was happily sleeping until Bakura had rudely decided to go on another one of his 'rants'.

"Humph! Maybe you're actually right for once, tomb keeper," replied Bakura.

"Finally," muttered Marik under his breath.

"Well, what do you say we go get some much, hard earned ice-cream?" Bakura offered.

That's gonna be it for this chappie, but please if anyone, anyone has any ideas for this story let me know! I have writer's block and I can't think of good ideas! Thanks for reading and leave a review if you like:P


	5. Ice cream and a foolproof plan

Here's another chapter, thanks again for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, I am merely borrowing a few of the characters!

"I've got it!" Cried Bakura jumping up from the white, plastic table he and Marik were seated at, eating triple-choc ice creams!

"Got what?" Asked Marik, licking at his melting ice cream.

"I have the perfect idea for Yami's Birthday Bash!" Bakura replied, lowering his voice.

"You're still on about that stupid plan. Bakura, listen to me. Whatever you think up will - not –work," Marik groaned.

"No, you don't get it. This is a foolproof plan," exclaimed Bakura, "look, all we have to do is, get Yami a present!"

"Eh?" Stated Marik dumfounded and now wondering if Bakura had been over-traumatized by Yami's toy collection, "Uh Bakura, I thought you wanted to sabotage Yami's birthday, not buy him a present.

"You are really starting to test my patience now Marik so if you don't have anything nice to say, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!" By now nearly the whole café was staring at Bakura.

"Umm, alright. But I think you might wanna know that your ice cream is dripping onto your shirt," Marik said meekly, pointing at Bakura's stained shirt.

"Aw shit! Ryou's gonna have my head for this," Bakura growled as he tried to wipe the chocolate stain out of the shirt with a napkin one of the waitresses had brought him. "Ahem. As I was saying, we should get Yami a present that will either

Ruin his birthday

Piss him off

Destroy his hair or

All of the above!"

"Hey, that's not a bad list you've got there Bakura," Marik complemented, clapping.

"Yes well, I am a genius you know," Bakura replied, rather proud of his brilliant ideas!

"Ok, so what should we get the ex-pharaoh then?" Asked Marik.

"Umm, well that's where I'm stumped," Bakura replied, scratching his hair and a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Ok then what do you propose we do about this little problemette?" Marik asked.

"Well don't ask me! Jeez! I can't be a genius all the time you know," Bakura replied angrily, pouting!

That's the end of that chapter, please review. I need ideas for what Bakura should get Yami. Thanks for reading!


End file.
